


Just Dance: A Jazz Playlist

by Verilidaine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, I just love Jazz and spent way too much time on this, Multi, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine
Summary: Just danceGonna be okaySpin that record, babeGonna be okayJust dance- Lady GaGa
Relationships: Jazz/Anyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Just Dance: A Jazz Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a playlist I’ve been building for years, but recently I’ve sat down and polished it up, put the songs in order, and wanted to share with anyone else who adores this character. Jazz is one of my favorites to write and explore and music just works so well as a lens into his psyche, and I hope others might enjoy this too. 
> 
> This playlist is longer (2.5 hours) and intended to be listened to in order, telling an emotional story. There are three sections: pre-war/early war, wartime, and darker-themed wartime effects. There is a sub-plot of a relationship, also affected by wartime. Songs and transition points, and section summaries, are below. 
> 
> Overall rating is mature, though not every song is. E-rated songs are indicated according to Spotify's rating. The POV of the songs are a mix - most from Jazz's POV but some are at/about him. Your interpretation is always the best one! 
> 
> Thematic warnings: Casual sex, drug use/abuse, violence, abuse, dubious consent (please see note below), mental illness, dysfunctional/unhealthy relationship, death wish, suicide wish
> 
> Dub-con note - Some of these songs experienced without the context of the character and wartime have problematic consent themes. Until included in the third section’s framework of an unhealthy relationship, I personally imagine any liaison that Jazz participates in to be with full and enthusiastic consent. But please use caution when listening if this kind of theme will negatively impact you. 
> 
> You should be able to find the playlist on Spotify by searching "Just Dance: A Jazz Playlist." I also have my favorite Jazz-centric lyrics from each song to read through, as well. 
> 
> **Part One - Tracks 1-13:** Pre-war/start of war. For me, the saddest song in the entire playlist is #1, because it's how I imagine a Jazz who never lives under the social-economic conditions that eventually plunge their race into a horrific war would be. The rest of the songs here are mostly someone who loves life living during stressful but not yet disastrous times, with a few others being songs that just remind me of Jazz or how I imagine how he might experience love (especially the very silly Trumpets). There are also early "training" songs at the very end of a promising recruit being trained for deadly work. 
> 
> **Part Two - Tracks 14-26:** Early war/war. The songs become a bit darker and shift into a more intense and sadder reflection of sexuality and relationships as "we might not get tomorrow" becomes a very real concern. The part ends with my four quintessential Jazz songs, the ones I would pick if I had to boil it down to just those. They are the real hinge between the first two sections and the final, darkest one. 
> 
> **Part Three - Tracks 27-44:** Wartime effects/descent into insanity. The dark section exploring the effects that war and Jazz's specific role have on him. The relationship is affected and becomes dependent, dysfunctional, and violent. Mental illness (especially hearing voices or experiencing a struggle between multiple parts of one's self) is a common theme. The last track is meant to be interpreted as a final break, where the singer, the subject, and both characters (Jack and Jill) are all parts of Jazz. 
> 
> If you've read this far, thank you, and I hope you might enjoy! I've spent far too much time thinking about this so if you have any questions or thoughts about the songs, I'd be more than delighted to talk about them and hear your interpretations.

**1\. Ride by Naika**

_I wanna get high with a few good friends_   
_Hit the road, to see where it ends_   
_Kick up my feet in the back seat_   
_Bump up the fresh beats_   
_Rump ump ump ump ump um_   
_I wanna leave tracks on the untouched sand_   
_Follow the sun, see where it lands_   
_Bring us some drinks in the fresh beats_   
_Bump in no repeat_   
_Rump ump ump ump ump um_

_Turn it up_

**2\. Timber by Pitbull, Kesha**

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_   
_You better move, you better dance_   
_Let's make a night, you won't remember_   
_I'll be the one, you won't forget_

**3\. TiK ToK by Kesha**

_Don't stop, make it pop_   
_DJ, blow my speakers up_   
_Tonight, I'ma fight_   
_'Til we see the sunlight_   
_Tick-tock on the clock_   
_But the party don't stop, no_

**4\. Scream & Shout (E) by will.i.am, Britney Spears**

_Rock and roll_   
_Everybody let's lose control_   
_On the bottom we let it go_   
_Going faster, we ain't going slow-low-low hey yo_

_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor_   
_Drink it up and then drink some more_   
_Light it up and let's let it blow, blow, blow hey yo,_   
_Rock it out and rock it now_

**5\. Reggatón Lento (Remix) by CNCO, Little Mix**

_Boy, I can see the way you dancing, move that body_   
_I know it's crazy, but I feel like you could be_   
_The one that I've been chasing in my dreams_   
_Boy, I can see you're looking at me like you want it_   
_Oh, usually I'm like, Whatever, but tonight_   
_The way you moving got me_

**6\. Symphony (feat. Zara Larsson) by Clean Bandit, Zara Larsson**

_Life was stringing me along_   
_Then you came and you cut me loose_   
_Was solo singing on my own_   
_Now I can't find the key without you_

_And now your song is on repeat_   
_And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_   
_And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_   
_So if you want the truth_

_I just wanna be part of your symphony_

**7\. Trumpets by Jason Derulo**

_Every time that you get undressed_   
_I hear symphonies in my head_   
_I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_   
_Yeah the drums they swing low_   
_And the trumpets they go_

**8\. Stereo Hearts (feat. Adam Levine) by Gym Class Heroes, Adam Levine**

_My heart's a stereo_   
_It beats for you, so listen close_   
_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_   
_Turn me up when you feel low_   
_This melody was meant for you_   
_Just sing along to my stereo_

**9\. Lush Life by Zara Larsson**

_I live my day as if it was the last_   
_Live my day as if there was no past_   
_Doin' it all night, all summer_   
_Doin' it the way I wanna_

_Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn_   
_But I won't be done when morning comes_   
_Doin' it all night, all summer_   
_Gonna spend it like no other_

**10\. Die Young by Kesha**

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_   
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_   
_So while you're here in my arms_   
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_   
_We're gonna die young_   
_We're gonna die young_   
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

**11\. Stand Out by NateWatsToBattle**

_If the squeeky wheel's always gettin' the grease_   
_I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace_   
_And I'll do it all again, when I get done_   
_Until I become your number one_   
_No method to the madness, and no means of escape_   
_Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape_

**12\. Kung Fu Fighting by CeeLo Green, Jack Black**

_You're a diamond in the rough_   
_A brilliant ball of clay_   
_You could be a work of art_   
_If you just go all the way_   
_Now what would it take to break_   
_I believe that you can bend_   
_Not only do you have to fight_   
_But you have got to win_

**13\. Stand Up by The Cab**

_Yeah, when they knock you down, down, down_   
_Kid, you gotta stand up (stand up), stand up (stand up)_   
_Yeah, when they gotcha down, down, down_   
_Gotta make your own luck (own luck), own luck (own luck)_   
_So, tell me I'm outta my mind, give me a sign_   
_Take it one step at a time_   
_I know it's gonna be fine, open your eyes_   
_Shut up and give it a try_

**14\. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (E) by The Offspring**

_With a thousand lies_   
_And a good disguise_   
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_   
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_   
_When you walk away_   
_Nothing more to say_   
_See the lightning in your eyes_   
_See 'em running for their lives_

**15\. Catch Me If You Can by Set It Off**

_Catch me if you can_   
_I'm gone just like the wind now_   
_'Cause once I plant my feet_   
_Taking the lead_   
_Better believe_   
_You never had a chance, no_   
_So catch me if you can_

**16\. Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj**

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_   
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_   
_Wait a minute let me take you there_   
_Wait a minute 'til you_   
_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_   
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_   
_Wait a minute let me take you there_   
_Wait a minute 'til you_

**17\. Whistle by Flo Rida**

_It's like everywhere I go, my whistle ready to blow_   
_Shawty don't even know, she can get any for the low_   
_Told me she's not a pro, it's okay, it's under control_   
_Show me soprano 'cause, girl, you can handle_   
_Baby, we start slow then you come up and park close_   
_Girl, I'm the whistle man, my Bugatti the same notes_   
_Show me your perfect pitch, you got it, my banjo_   
_Talented with your lips like you blew out a candle_

**18\. Pulses by Karmin**

_I'm coming for your rhythm, I'm here to wake you up_   
_I wanna be your hero, I wanna shake the fluff_   
_I be on that beating in your chest_   
_Check a stethoscope run a few tests_   
_Something you can measure doesn't make it better_   
_Feeling weighed down did you lose your go-getter_

_You got a heart that's born with a beat_   
_What's that now, you forget how to breathe?_   
_I wanna get that thing runnin'_

**19\. Hey Mama (feat. Nicki Minaj, Beb Rexha, & Afrojack) by David Guetta**

_You beatin' drum like dum di di dey_   
_I love the dirty rhythm you play_   
_I wanna hear you calling my name_   
_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama_   
_Banging the drum like dum di di dey_   
_I know you want it in the worst way_   
_I wanna hear you calling my name_   
_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama_

**20\. Goodbye (feat. Nicki Minaj & Willy William) by Jason Derulo, David Guetta, Nicki Minaj, Willy William**

_It's time to say goodbye_   
_But don't leave me alone, just stay for the night_   
_I need you, I need you tonight_   
_Baby, you know that it's time to say goodbye_   
_But don't leave me alone, just stay for the night_   
_I need you, I need you tonight_

**21\. Give Me Everything (feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, & Nayer) by Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack, Nayer**

_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_   
_And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight_   
_And, baby, I'ma make you feel so good, tonight_   
_'Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight_   
_Give me everything tonight_   
_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_   
_Let's do it tonight_

**22\. Love Me Now by John Legend**

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone_   
_So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_   
_I know it'll kill me when it's over_   
_I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

**23\. Just Dance by Lady Gaga**

_Just dance_   
_Gonna be okay_   
_Spin that record, babe_   
_Gonna be okay_   
_Just just-just-just dance_

**24\. Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez, Pitbull**

_Play dates, we play mates  
I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate  
What you thinking?  
It's a rumor  
I'm really out of this world_

_//_

_If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then (let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this I've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say (let's do it do it do it)_

**25\. Whistle (While You Work It) by Katy Tiz**

_My day one rule_   
_Is keeping my cool_   
_Even if I'm broken up_   
_If you blow my high_   
_You won't see me cry_   
_Gotta whistle while you work it_

_That's why you gotta_   
_Never let them see you down, see you down_   
_Gotta smile while you're hurting_   
_And whistle while you work it_

**26\. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy**

_All the writers keep writing what they write_   
_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_   
_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_   
_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_   
_A constellation of tears on your lashes_   
_Burn everything you love_   
_Then burn the ashes_   
_In the end everything collides_   
_My childhood spat back the monster that you see_   
_My songs know what you did in the dark_

**27\. Six Feet by Patent Pending**

_Been working to the bone_   
_Been burning both ends_   
_Trying to make them meet_   
_Before we're hungry again_   
_So it's left, right, left_   
_Down the trail of the dead,_   
_And only six feet between me and catchin' my breath_   
_And only six feet between me and gettin' some rest_

**28\. Any Other Way by We The Kings**

_I'm not giving up_   
_But I'm giving in_

_To my darker side_   
_To my every sin_   
_So I can fight again_

_You could give me hell_   
_You could give me death_   
_Right before I bend_   
_I will have revenge_

**29\. Midnight Thoughts by Set It Off**

_I can't shake these midnight thoughts when I'm alone_   
_Latching to my brain and never letting go_   
_So I'll start making friends with the noise in my head_   
_And all these midnight thoughts when I'm alone_

_Dim the lights, shut the blinds_   
_But I'm counting the time_   
_Am I nervous or am I insane?_   
_Try to turn off the sound, but I can't shut it out_   
_'Cause I'm hearing the pulse in my veins_

**30\. Monster by Imagine Dragons**

_If I told you what I was,_   
_Would you turn your back on me?_   
_And if I seem dangerous,_   
_Would you be scared?_   
_I get the feeling just because,_   
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_   
_If this problem lies in me_

**31\. Voices by Against The Current**

_When will the voices stop making trouble inside?_   
_If I look in the mirror will I see through their eyes?_   
_When will the voices in my head just stop and let me rest?_   
_I can't take it_   
_Here come the voices again_

**32\. Migraine by Twenty One Pilots**

_I am not as fine as I seem_   
_Pardon me for yelling and telling you green gardens_   
_Are not what's growing in my psyche, it's a different me_   
_A difficult beast feasting on burnt down trees_   
_Freeze frame, please let me paint a mental picture portrait_   
_Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead_   
_And how it is a door that hold's back contents_   
_That makes Pandora's box contents look non-violent_   
_Behind my eyelids are islands of violence_

**33\. Nightmare by Set it Off**

_I created a monster, a hell within my head_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_   
_Oh I'm so scared_   
_I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm not on my own_   
_My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmare_

**34\. Devil on My Shoulder by Faith Marie**

_Oh slowly fading from the misery_   
_I've accepted who I'm supposed to be_   
_I've accepted who I'm supposed to see_   
_Lady in the mirror_   
_Oh everyday I'm getting a bit older_   
_And every time I break I get stronger_   
_Everyday it's getting a bit colder_   
_When I grow closer_   
_To the devil on my shoulder_

**35\. Duality by Set It Off**

_I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_   
_Or explain why I'm not sane_   
_All I can say is this is your warning_   
_I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_   
_Or explain why I'm not sane_

_All I can say is this is your warning_

**36\. Monster by Beth Crowley**

_Turning into a monster, right before your eyes_   
_My tongue is a weapon and I'm locked and loaded_   
_When you least expect it you won't know it's coming_   
_And I'll strike_   
_'Cause I'm a monster_   
_I'm merciless_   
_When will you learn_   
_Set fires just to watch them burn_   
_I bet you never saw me coming_   
_Delirium takes over me_   
_You're just another casualty_

**37\. My Demons by STARSET**

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_   
_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_   
_I need your help, I can't fight this forever_   
_I know you're watching,_   
_I can feel you out there_

_Take me high and I'll sing_   
_Oh you make everything okay_   
_We are one in the same_   
_Oh you take all of the pain away_   
_Save me if I become_   
_My demons_

**38\. Love The Way You Lie by Eminem, Rihanna**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_   
_Well that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_   
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_   
_Well that's alright, because I love the way you lie_   
_I love the way you lie_

**39\. The Monster (E) by Eminem, Rihanna**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_   
_Get along with the voices inside of my head_   
_You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath_   
_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

**40\. Killer In The Mirror (E) by Set It Off**

_Now I know there's no one I can trust_   
_I used to think there was_   
_Tell me that I'm cutthroat_   
_I think you got your eyes closed_   
_Feel the fear and swallow back the tears_   
_Let weakness disappear_   
_There's nobody but me here_   
_The killer in the mirror_

**41\. The Haunting (E) by Set It Off**

_Run away, boy, if you couldn't tell_   
_Baby's got a thirst for blood_   
_A subtle system, wicked melodies_   
_Craving bullets from her gun_   
_So I tripped, stayed, follow every word_   
_Little spirals in their eyes_   
_Catch a lover, turn an enemy_   
_Just to watch them burn alive_

**42\. Gasoline (E) by Halsey**

_I think there's a flaw in my code_   
_These voices won't leave me alone_   
_Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold_

_Are you deranged like me?_   
_Are you strange like me?_   
_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_   
_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_   
_Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

**43\. Control by Halsey**

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_   
_I can't help this awful energy_   
_God damn right, you should be scared of me_   
_Who is in control?_

**44\. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (feat. William Beckett) by Set it Off**

_So could you_   
_Tell me how you're sleeping easy_   
_How you're only thinking of yourself_   
_Show me how you justify_   
_Telling all your lies like second nature_   
_Listen, mark my words, one day_   
_You will pay, you will pay_   
_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_


End file.
